The Tale of Two Loners
by Pricat
Summary: Artie is feeling sad and lonely at Worchester until an ogre kid comes and they bomd instantly but their friendship is powerful enpigh when Morgan tries to take over the kingdom. Can they find the courage to stand up and prove everybody wrong?
1. Not So Alone

The Tale of Two Loners

Ch 1

A/N I felt like writing this while watching Shrek 3 and my sister and I were making up skits.

Artie sighed as he woke up in his dorm room.

He was fifteen but had no clue about his family.

But he had a feeling today would be different.

The other kids picked on him and made his life misery.

But soon he wouldn't be alone.

"_Why do I feel like something good is going to happen to me?_

_Whatever it is, I hope they understand me." _He thought as he walked to the canteen for breakfast.

But on the way he saw Lance and the jousting team picking on somebody.

It was an ogre kid with brown eyes, a little chubby, wore a white tunic with a brown vest and brown belt with tartan trousers.

Artie saw sadness and pain in his eyes, something he understood.

"What're you going to do freak/

Nothing, that's what!" Lance said as they went off.

Artie saw tears in the kid's eyes as he came over to him.

The ogre kid looked up at him scared.

"Hey you okay?

Lance and his jerky friends always do this to me but they get away with it.

I've never seen you here before.

I'm Arthur Pendragon but you can call me Artie.

What's yours?" he told him helping him up.

"_He's not like the other kids who make fun of me because I'm an ogre and different._

_Maybe I finally found somebody who's lonely and hurts like me."_ he thought as he walked with Artie.

"I-I'm Shreklenchen but you can call me Shrek.

My uncle made me come here... because... never mind.

Others hate me even other ogre kids my age because I'm different." he replied to him.

"Hey I understand.

My father dumped me here when I was twelve but everybody here picks on me even the geeks.

I don't know what I did." Artie told him.

Shrek nodded.

"Do you have a dorm room?" Artie asked him.

"N-No nobody would room wth a monster." he answered sadly.

"It's okay Shrek.

You can room with me." he replied.

"Really?

Why would... you do that?" Shrek said to him.

"Because I can tell you're a kid like me but nobody ever cares or sees you as a nice guy which you are.

Besides you're my friend.

I know the feeling of being all alone.

Never forget that as long as I'm around, you'll never be alone." he answered him.

He watched as the ogre teen hugged him.

But somebody was watching them.

A sorceroress teenager whose name was Morgan Le Fay.

Later that night Shrek and Artie were lying in bed beside each other because there was one huge bed and Artie didn't mind.

He saw Shrek toss and turn in his sleep but watched as tears fell pn the pillow.

"You okay buddy?

Can't sleep?" he asked him.

He nodded to him.

"I... was remembering something, about the day when my father left me at my uncle's because he's ashamed of me because I'm not like other ogres.

It makes me feel like I'm in a bottomless pit.

Plus I've always been alone." he replied as he felt Artie's arms wrap around him.

"_That sucks._

_His father is like mine, a jerk and doesn't care about how I feel._

_My father dumped me here and never came back."_ Artie thought as he let his friend vent.

But as they both fell asleep, they felt that they would be friends and like brothers.

"O won't leave you or let you get hurt.

I promise." Artie whispered as his eyes closed...


	2. Lance's Challenge

The Tale of Two Loners

Ch 2

Morgan smiled as she was in her dorm room.

She was a witch like her mother but she never saw her.

The only member of her family she saw was her uncle Merlin.

He was also the school's magic teacher and she was his best student.

"_I'll make you proud Mom by taking over the kingdom and all those losers who defiled the Le Fay name." _She thought.

Gwen watched as Artie and Shrek were sitting at a table alone eating breakfast and just talking.

"Eww how can a loser like him be with a freak like the new kid?

They don't belong in this school or student body.

Tiffany are you listening?" she said to her black haired friend.

She was staring at Shrek with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"_He's cute… for an ogre." _She thought as she heard Gwen and snapped to attention.

Artie saw Shrek turn around back to him.

"You okay?

Why was Tiffany looking at you like that?" Artie asked.

"I don't know.

Maybe she wanted to talk to us." He suggested.

"_You've a lot to learn about girls at Worchester._

_As long as she's with Gwen, she won't know you're alive." _he thought as they left for Gym but Lance was waiting for them in the Boy's locker room.

"Well, well if it isn't the Future Freaks of Worchester society!" he sneered to them.

"Knock it off Lance!

You're nothing but a loser." Artie replied to him about to get into a fight.

"Let's settle this in the jousting field!" Lance told him.

"You're on!" Artie responded to him.

"Good but I want to face your ogre friend in jousting combat.

It should be fun." Lance told him as he and his jousting buddies left the locker room.

"Don't worry.

You don't have to do this." Artie said.

"Y-You see this could be a chance to show them we're more than we appear to be." Shrek replied nervous as he suited up in armour.

Most of the student body were in the bleachers curious at this.

"You're going down, you ogre freak!

You're gona wish hunters had taken you." Lance told him.

Shrek was nervous on top of the horse.

He'd never ridden a horse or jousted before.

"_Oh man what have I got you into?" _Artie thought as he sat there in the bleachers cheering on his friend.

"You can do it!" he heard somebody yell to Shrek.

It was Tiffany.

"_That's weird._

_Why would one of the popular girls be cheering for my best friend._

_Unless..."_ he thought as he watched Lance get hit hard by Shrek's lance and fell off his horse.

Artie and Tiffany were so happy for Shrek but the entire student body didn't agree with them.

Later in their dorm room Artie found him asleep om nrf eoth a night shirt on and had many bruises and wounds all over.

"Poor guy.

He wins and Lance has to be a sore loser and get mad." he thought touching Shrek's face but let go as he went to do home work.

He realised his room mate had already done his.

He hoped that Lance would get what he deserved after graduation...


	3. The Take Over Begins

The Tale of Two Loners

Ch 3

A few months passed and it was December.

Everybody in Worchester was getting excited about Christmas.

Except for Shrek and Artie.

It made them depressed,

Merlin smiled as they were together drinking cocoa.

"_That ogre kid Shrek has magic in him._

_I've seen him in my class._

_Very gifted in the magical arts." _He thought as he left and saw Morgan outside the canteen with the other Spell Spinners.

She was going to be powerful during the Winter Solstice and take over the kingdom but she needed to get her uncle out of the way.

Artie saw Lance with Tiffany and felt crushed for Shrek.

He knew how much he liked her.

But then Tiffany kicked him where it hurt and came over to Shrek.

"Umm…. Hey Shrek.

You were awesome yesterday." She said to him.

"But won't Lance slay me because you're his girl?" he replied.

She was about to answer when Lionel one of the guys on Lance's team grabbed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I... I" Shrek stammered but Lionel punched him in the face.

"You ever come near her again and I'll make sure you'll join your kind!" Lionel told him.

Artie saw tears in Shrek's brown eyes.

He felt something for the ogre kid.

"_But would he feel that way about me the way I do about him?" _he thought as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Come on, let's go.

We don't need to hang around with these losers." Artie reassured him as they walked off holding hands.

Lance and the other kids were stunned at that but Tiffany felt so sad.

"I never meant for you to get hurt.

I do love you Shrek." she said under her breath.

Shrek was sitting on the bed sad and looking at his green hands.

Artie then joined him.

"Can I tell you something?

I think I like you Artie in that way..

Maybe it was Fate that we were meant to be together." sHREK TOLD HIM SOFTLY AS

"I do feel the same way Shrek.

You... understand me and love me as I am." he told him as they kissed.

They both blushed but knew it felt right.

Morgan cackled as she grew more powerful.

"Soon the kingdom will be mine!" she told herself as magic surrounded her.

It was Christmas Eve and Shrek was still awake but Artie was asleep.

He felt lonely even though Artie was beside him.

"_You miss being with those you care about this time of year but you're not totally alone._

_Artie's with you."_ his heart told him as he looked at the card Artie had given him.

It made him feel so happy because nobody had ever given him one before.

But suddenly there was a clap of thunder.

"_What was that, a sudden burst of thunder?_

_Oh no!_

_Morgan must have gotten powerful because of the Solstice!_

_I have to stop her." _Merlin thought as he was woken up.

Shrek and Artie noticed that something wasn't right as they walked into the hall way.

They heard evil laughter come from the court yard as Morgan and the Spell Spinners were standing in the middle of it.

"It has to be about them." Artie muttered as he saw Merlin come towards them.

"What's wrong Mr Merlin?" Shrek asked.

"There's no time.

Just follow me." he answered as they followed him.

Something was going on. and it was bad...


End file.
